JP2016-058137A discloses a conductive path having a configuration in which a collapsed portion is formed at an end portion of a single-core wire, an end portion of a stranded wire is coaxially welded to the collapsed portion, and the end portion of the single-core wire, the welded portion, and the end portion of the stranded element wires are enveloped by a heat-shrinkable tube.
JP 2016-058137A is an example of related art.